1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for prompting an adjustable direction of a cursor and, particularly, to a method for prompting an adjustable direction of a cursor based on different locations of the cursor on the display to prompt an adjustable direction corresponding to the location of the cursor. The invention also comprises a system for prompting an adjustable direction of a cursor in the application of the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present generation of operating systems has begun to support touch features so that users can directly, through the touch panel of the electronic device, operate traditional window-based interfaces. However, when the touch panel is small and the image resolution is high, it may be hard to accurately touch the objects displayed on the panel because the objects are too small. To solve this problem, some manufacturers have designed a touch-sensitive cursor similar to general mouse cursors, such as the floating touchpad, to assist the user in performing a touch operation. As shown in FIG. 1, when the touch-sensitive cursor 70 is displayed on the display 80, the user can use the touch mode to press and move the touch-sensitive cursor 70. With the cursor tip 71 of the touch-sensitive cursor 70, the object to be selected can be accurately operated.
Although the touch-sensitive cursor 70 improves the aforementioned problem of being unable to accurately touch an object, in the operation of the touch-sensitive cursor 70, the touch-sensitive cursor 70 must have a certain range of the area of the touch and pressure part 72 for users to touch and press to move smoothly. Therefore, if the cursor tip 71 of the touch-sensitive cursor 70 can only maintain a fixed direction (fixed toward the upper left, for example), for the objects 81 close to the bottom edge of the display, the user is unable to continue to control the touch-sensitive cursor 70 to move downwards (moving the touch-sensitive cursor 70 to the position shown by the dotted line, for example), and those objects 81 will not be able to be smoothly touched by the cursor tip 71 of the touch-sensitive cursor 70, thereby causing the user inconvenience.
Therefore, it is necessary to design direction tuning tips as well as transformation mechanisms of the cursor tip of the aforementioned touch-sensitive cursor to effectively eliminate the problems of the touch-sensitive cursor of the prior art.